Living With Them?
by Noir-Bondevik
Summary: kau hanyalah siswi sekolah biasa yang menyukai anime. namun bagaimana jadinya jika Hanji, Rivaille, Eren dan Mikasa ke duniamu dan tinggal bersamamu? mungkin menyenangkan. ErenxReaderxRivaille. Mind to RnR?
1. Prologue

Matamu membelo, hidungmu kembang-kempis, telapak tanganmu mulai mendingin sehingga terasa seperti membeku. Kau tatap lekat-lekat pemandangan di depanmu.

Ini… gak salah kan?

Bagaimana bisa? Seingatmu kau sedang asyik menonton _Shingeki no Kyojin _episode terbaru.

Lalu kau mendengar suara '_GEDUBRAAAAK_' di belakangmu.

Dan saat kau putar kepalamu.

Pemandangan yang kau lihat adalah kotak besi dengan pintu yang terbuka sedikit celahnya. Kau buru-buru membuka pintunya, takut terjadi sesuatu di dalamnya. Dan saat kau melongokkan kepalamu ke dalam, pemandangan yang kau lihat adalah…

…Hanji, Rivaille, Eren, dan Mikasa… dalam keadaan pingsan…

* * *

**LIVING WITH THEM?**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**This fic © MademoiselleNoir-666**

**Warning: (mungkin) AU, semi-canon, typo, EYTD (?), kekampretan penulis tak berujung**

**Pair: ErenxReaderxLevi**

* * *

Otakmu masih memproses kejadian di depanmu

Initializing, Please wait…

Loading 59%...

89%...

95%...

TETOT maaf kuota anda tidak mencukupi untuk— oh, salah fokus. Kau hampir berteriak autis bak orang abis ketiban rejeki menang undian 100 juta dari Mentos (saya gak sensor meskipun tidak tidak di-sponsori, biar greget gitu). Namun, tindakan sinting itu segera kau hentikan dengan menutup mulutmu dengan kedua telapak tangan halusmu.

Iya sih, kau sempat berpikir bahwa ingin berpacaran dengan Rivaille atau enggak Eren di dunia nyata. Tapi masa beneran mereka muncul? Pake seragam _Recon Corps _dan mesin 3DMG lagi!

Kau panik, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Author juga panik. Seketika juga terbesit ide untuk membaringkan tubuh mereka di lantai untuk mencegah seandainya mereka kenapa-kenapa di kotak-besi-aneh itu. Segera, kau gendong satu-persatu dari mereka lalu membaringkan-nya di karpet bulu milikmu. Tak disangka makhluk paling kuntet diantara keempat makhluk yang kau gendong berat-nya masya allah. Dan tubuhmu encok seketika. Namun kau segera bangun untuk membawakan air hangat dan kain basah meskipun pinggangmu masih agak _nyut-nyut _an.

Dengan sigap, kau menaruh kain basah di dahi mereka berempat. Mungkin harus saya tulis kompres ya? Bodo amat lah. Mata cokelat beningmu menatap kepada pemilik surai hitam _kuntet _yang tadi membuatmu encok. 'Tampan banget, mirip yang di anime' batinmu sembari mengelus rambut hitam mengkilapnya. ASTAGA! Alus banget rambutnya! Kau tidak begitu heran dengan rambutnya, karena sudah serba-tahu mengenai fetish-nya dengan kebersihan jasmani dan rohani.

Sembari menunggu mereka bangun *coretdarialamkuburcoret* kau kembali melakukan aktifitasmu memainkan pacarmu, komputer. Sedang asyik-asyik nya menonton _Shingeki no Kyojin, _tiba-tiba kau mendengar erangan ganteng bernada gelisah seseorang di belakangmu.

Ya, Eren Jaeger mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Dan menyesuaikan itensitas cahaya yang masuk ke dalam mata chrysolite-nya.

Oke, pegang hidung

Tangkap kotak tisu secepatnya

Muntahkan gejolak tak tertahankan di hidungmu.

Eren menatap dirimu kebingungan "ini… dimana?" tanyanya gelisah. Apalagi melihat lampu di atas kepalanya yang menyilaukan matanya. Aha, tahun 800 kan belum ada lampu listrik.

"nanti aku akan memberitahumu setelah teman-teman mu sadarkan diri" ucapmu kece. Eren langsung memutar kepalanya dan menatap kaget Rivaille, Mikasa, dan Hanji yang terbaring dalam kompresan. "Mikasa! Corporal! Mayor!" pekiknya kaget, sekaligus bernada ketakutan. "tenang, teman-teman mu taka apa-apa kok" katamu berusaha menenangkan. Atau mungkin bisa author bilang berusaha keliatan _cool _di hadapan Eren.

Mata kelabu Rivaille terbuka. Dan seperti yang dilakukan Eren, ia mengerjapkan mata, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Dengan terburu-buru, ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya meskipun agak merintih. Kau dan Eren berusaha menenangkan makhluk _kuntet _yang menyandang gelar _Corporal _itu.

"i-ini… dimana… aku…" ujar Rivaille terbata-bata, dengan selingan rintihan sakit karena berusaha bangkit dengan paksa. Kau pun menghela napas dan mulai bercerita.

"ini rumahku. Dan sekarang tahun 2013" ujarmu tenang. Mata chrysolite dan obsidian mulai melotot kepadamu. Uh-oh, firasat buruk.

"jangan bilang…" ujar Rivaille. "…percobaan Mayor Hanji berhasil…" sambung Eren. Kau tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Iyalah, orang masih prolog.

"hei, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Apa yang telah terjadi?" tanyamu kepo. Rivaille hanya menghela napas menyerah. Ia menunjuk makhluk berkacamata yang sedang tertidur tenang "makhluk itu" ujar Rivaille. "yang bernama—"

"Hanji Zoe" potongmu

Suasana _chaos _seketika. Dengan bodohnya kau telah menyebutkan nama _Mad Scientist _itu.

"bagaimana bisa kau—" Eren tersentak ketika kau menyebutkan nama Hanji. Kau tergagap saat ingin memberitahu bahwa mereka SEORANG. TOKOH. ANIME. Lagi beken pula. Bisa-bisa apartemenmu geger seketika.

Untung saja sebelum kau ingin bercerita, kedua makhluk yang sedang tertidur (padahal pingsan sih) itu terbangun gelisah. "HANJI!" teriak Rivaille.

"e-eh?" Hanji yang baru bangun tidur tentu belum _connect. _Lihat, padahal di sekeliling-nya banyak perabotan asing.

"Eren, kau tak kenapa-kenapa?! Ada yang teluka?!" teriak Mikasa seketika. Kau takut setelah itu tetanggamu yang seorang nenek-nenek akan berteriak 'BERISIK!' sambil melempar centong nasi ke mukamu. Membayangkan-nya saja sudah merinding.

Oke, sepertinya author belum bercerita bahwa dirimu hanya tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen. Karena orangtuamu bekerja di luar negeri.

"aku tidak apa-apa Mikasa! Aku bukan anakmu!" elak Eren.

"Hanji, dengar" Rivaille memperhalus suaranya seperti mengundang perhatian. Ooh~ suaranya so sekseh~

"y-ya?" balas Hanji kebingungan melihat lingkungan-nya. Oke, sepertinya dia baru sadar.

"percobaanmu, berhasil. Sekarang kita terlempar ke tahun 2013, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan" jelas Rivaille.

"APA?! BERHASIL?! YEEEAH!" pekik Hanji senang sembari berputar-putar di kamarmu

"hei, percobaan apa?" aha, lagi-lagi kepo-mu kumat.

Rivaille dan Hanji bertatap-tatapan sebentar lalu menghela napas dengan nada yang berbeda.

"aku Hanji Zoe" Hanji menunjuk dirinya. "kami datang dari tahun 800, di sana penuh dengan makhluk pemakan manusia bernama titan. Seram bukan?"

Oke, karena sudah tahu alur cerita, kau seenak ketek-nya hanya memasang wajah datar. "oh" balasmu pendek.

Hanji mendengus. Menandakan ia kurang suka dengan respon dirimu yang terlalu biasa.

"lalu aku, membuat sebuah eksperimen, untuk memastikan apakah di dunia masa depan manusia akan punah atau justru terbebas dari kekangan titan" lanjut Hanji.

Matamu membesar. "jangan-jangan eksperimen itu—"

"ya…"

"….sebuah mesin waktu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE/DELETED**

* * *

**A/N: **finally~ *tebar bunga* saya bikin fic dengan cerita, hohoho~ ide ini terbesit waktu saya sering berharap kalo Rivaille sama Eren dating ke dunia kita. Pasaran ya? Haha, emang *cengengesan*.

Jadi, cerita ini mau saya lanjut atau hapus saja?

Btw, thanks for reading! Ciao!


	2. The Beginning of My Life

Kau masih menatap tak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Hanji Zoe tadi. Mesin waktu? Apa nggak salah? Jadi yang selama ini kau tonton—

"namun mesin itu mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah, sehingga kami tidak bisa kembali ke dunia kami lagi," jelas Hanji.

"sekarang kami tidak tahu harus kemana" timpal Mikasa

"jadi…" ucap Eren sepatah kata. "bolehkah kami tinggal di sini sementara waktu? Hanya sampai mesin itu berfungsi kembali,"

…Ah, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadamu…

* * *

**LIVING WITH THEM?**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © saya— *ditodong pistol sama Isayama* ma-maksudnya Isayama Hajime**

**Living With Them? © saya**

**Warning: (mungkin) AU, semi-canon, typo bertebaran, EYTD, OOC, kegalauan penulis menyebabkan fic ini menjadi kampret**

**Pair: ErenxReaderxRivaille**

* * *

Kau panik. Dalam artian tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kalau iya, takut terjadi macam-macam. Kalau tidak, mereka kesusahan. Nah lo, bingung sendiri.

Setelah menimang-nimang jawaban yang cocok. Kau memberanikan diri untuk menjawab.

"uh… mungkin…. Iya?"

Jeda beberapa menit.

Senyum mengembang di wajah indah Eren dan Hanji. "terima kasih! Kalau begitu, tolong bantuannya ya!" ujar Hanji ceria. Kau hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum (dipaksakan sih). Sedangkan pihak Hanji tersenyum kegirangan. "oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"_, panggil itu saja" jawabmu singkat.

"oke, _!" ujar Hanji ceria. Ah, sepertinya dia asyik jadi lawan bicara.

…Lalu keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"omong-omong… hei, kalian lapar tidak? Ini sudah jam delapan loh" tanyamu lembut berusaha memecah keheningan. Tentu saja, karena kamu baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung. Iya, menabung. Menabung dosa.

"eh-ehm, mungkin tid—"

_GRUYUUUK_

Rasanya dirimu ingin ngakak sekarang juga saat mendengar suara perut mereka berempat. Namun gelak tawamu kau tahan saat melihat Rivaille dan Mikasa melotot ke arahmu. Kau _kicep _seketika.

"o-oke, kalau begitu akan kubuatkan omelette saja, yang gampang" ujarmu. Sedangkan mereka hanya memasang wajah kebingungan seolah bertanya '_itu apa?'_

'aha, mereka asyik juga mereka' batinmu.

**ε=**┏ ( -3-)┛

Kelima makhluk (termasuk dirimu) telah sampai di dapur. Kau segera mengambil peralatan masak dan bahan yang dibutuhkan. Telur, nasi, dan lain-lain. Saat kau mengambil Teflon, sebuah ide sarap muncul. Kau membandingkan wajah Rivaille dengan Teflon yang sedang kau pegang. Beda tipis ternyata.

"apa lihat-lihat?"

Ah, ternyata dia perhatiin apa yang barusan kau lakukan. Kampret.

"enggak" balasmu pendek. Takut menimbulkan tragedy berdarah yang menyebabkan-nya masuk Koran bertuliskan 'seorang gadis belia tewas dimakan rayap'. Oke, sepertinya pemikiranmu tadi salah besar.

Kau mulai meracik bahan-bahan itu dengan telaten dan lihai. Hanji dan Eren memperhatikan secara seksama cara memasakmu. Sedangkan sang _corporal _dan Mikasa Cuma terduduk.

"itu apa?" Tanya Eren saat melihatmu menaburkan garam di sekitar omelette yang kau buat. He? Masa dia nggak tau garem? Are you f**king kidding me?

"i-ini garam. Penyedap masakan," jawabmu tergagap. Gimana enggak, orang yang nanya karakter anime. Mungkin kalo versi manga, tubuhmu sudah banjir oleh keringat berbentuk huruf u.

Mata Eren dan Hanji melebar. "garam?!" pekik Hanji kaget. Hampir saja kau melempar Teflon yang sedang kau pegang ke muka Eren.

"i-iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyamu takut-takut. Seketika juga kau ingat perkataan Eren dan Armin saat episode 5. Yang mereka berkata bahwa garam adalah benda langka. Bahkan pedagang sering kehabisan stok. Kau terkikik.

Padahal di sini beli sekarung pun dibolehin.

"ga-garam di dunia kita adalah benda langka. Apakah ini mahal?" sesuai dugaan. Eren bertanya dengan _agak _takut. Mungkin takut ganti rugi. Rasanya ingin sekali membalangnya dengan pipa lalu menyembunyikannya di suatu ruangan dan me-_raep_nya. Tapi untungnya kau masih inget dosa yang udah numpuk.

"nggak kok. Di sini bisa beli berapa saja, karena persediaan-nya tak akan habis," jawabmu santai sembari menaruh omelette yang baru kau masak. Mata keempat anggota _Scouting Legion _itu melebar, menandakan mereka terkejut, bukan kesetrum. "silakan dicoba terlebih dahulu," ujarmu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sambil memasak omelette lain. Matamu menangkap bahwa Eren sedang memotong makanan itu dengan kebingungan. Yang kau yakini, dia heran karena: satu, makanannya berminyak. Dua, sendoknya stainless steel, bukan kayu. Ketiga, dia bingung kenapa makanannya tidak berkuah ataupun kering (layaknya sup dan roti yang biasa dia santap saat makan malam setelah pelatihan berlangsung).

Setelah memotong omelette itu menjadi ukuran yang lebih kecil, Eren lalu menyendoknya lalu memasukkan-nya ke dalam mulut dengan ragu-ragu. Matanya bersinar-sinar setelah ia menelan makanan itu.

"Eren?" Tanya Mikasa curiga. Kau tersenyum lebar saat melihat ekspresi Eren yang seketika juga seperti anak anjing setelah diberi whiskas— wait, salah merek ternyata.

"ini- enak sekali! Rasanya sungguh berbeda dengan makanan yang kita makan saat di barak pelatihan!" ujarnya ceria. Rasanya kau seperti chef terhebat sepanjang masa.

"itu karena garam, jadi enak kan?" balasmu sembari membawa empat piring berisi sama banyak ke meja makan. "jadi, ayo makan~!" ujarmu ceria sembari memasukkan potongan makanan itu ke dalam mulutmu dan makan dengan ceria.

Eren makan dengan senang. Dan Hanji mulai memotongnya. Sedangkan Mikasa dan Rivaille masih memperhatikan omelette itu dengan seksama. Entah kenapa mereka keliatan curiga kalo itu diracunin.

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan mereka berdua lewat Hanji dan Eren yang asyik makan, Mikasa dan Rivaille mulai memegang sendok dingin (dimana-mana sendok stainless steel dingin kan ._.a) dan memakan omelettenya. Seulas senyuman tipis terpancar di wajah cantik Mikasa. Sedangkan Rivaille hanya menaikkan alisnya.

Makan malam itu pun dihabiskan dengan cerita panjang Hanji mengenai dunia mereka pada saat tahun 800. Sedangkan kau hanya manggut-manggut sembari makan. Tentu saja, karena sudah tahu alur cerita.

"oh iya, Hanji-san, bagaimana kalian bisa sampai sini dengan mesin waktu itu?" tanyamu penasaran.

Hanji member jeda panjang karena minum air terlebih dahulu "oke, aku akan bercerita,"

-FLASHBACK-

_Suasana di ruangan makan Scouting Legion berjalan damai. Semua orang asyik bersenda gurau dengan teman mereka. Melupakan kepenatan mereka sebagai pemberantas titan. Suasana begitu tentram dan mengasyikkan._

_Tapi bohong_

"_AKU BERHASIL MENEMUKANNYA!" teriakan Hanji menyebabkan satu squad Scouting Legion terkaget-kaget. Bahkan roti ukuran setengah yang disumpal di mulut Jean tertelan sepenuhnya oleh teriakan autis Hanji._

"_menemukan apa? Apakah penggaruk badanmu ketemu?" celetuk Auruo cablak. Dan seketika juga ia kicep setelah Hanji menatapnya penuh arti (baca: tersenyum ala Mad Scientist ketemu calon korban)._

"_tebak? AKU BERHASIL MENYELESAIKAN PENEMUANKU, MESIN WAKTU!" teriak Hanji begitu bersemangat._

_Satu squad cengo_

_Jangkrik kicep_

_Tokek melet_

_Kancut Rivaille terbang_

_Tunggu, sejak kapan di samping author ada cutter blade 3D Maneuver Gear?_

"_be-benarkah? Ka-kalau begitu selamat ya, Mayor!" ujar Eren disenang-senangkan (supaya nggak jadi bahan amukan Mad Scientist ayan itu)_

"_oh iya, Rivaille, Eren Jaeger dan Mikasa Ackerman nanti ke ruangan saya ya! Kalau begitu permisi!" teriak Hanji ceria. Tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung mendobrak pintu ruangan makan._

_Jeda beberapa menit._

_Petra mulai menghitung anggaran yang dikeluarkan karena Hanji. Eren mulai memiliki feeling bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi._

_-HANJI'S RESEARCH LABORATORIUM-_

_Tulisan yang terpampang jelas di papan depan pintu Hanji. Eren, Rivaille, dan Mikasa menatap satu sama lain, lalu mengangguk bersamaan dan membuka pintu ukiran itu._

_Di dalam, terlihat Hanji sedang tertawa autis sambil memakai kacamata kotak favoritnya. "akhirnya kalian datang juga, aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan, bisakah kalian menemaniku mencoba ini?" Tanya Hanji. Dalam hati mereka mulai mengumpat pada Hanji._

"_lalu kenapa saya harus ikut?" Tanya Eren. "dan saya juga, Mayor," timpal Mikasa. "aku ingin Eren ikut jika terjadi apa-apa ia bisa membantu kita dengan wujud titan-nya. Mikasa dan Rivaille bisa membantu jika situasi menjadi parah, boleh ya?" Tanya Hanji sembari memasang puppy eyes._

_Ketiga makhluk itu hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk dengan enggan. "terima kasih!" ujar Hanji terharu. Lalu mendorong mereka masuk ke dalam kotak besi berbentuk balok (yang bener sih balok, bukan kotak), lalu mulai menekan beberapa tombol. Ketiga orang lain hanya memperhatikan dengan tatapan bosan._

"_lihat, tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?" Tanya Rivaille kesal._

_Namun seketika juga terjadi goncangan hebat pada ruangan itu. Mikasa spontan memeluk Eren. Rivaille menahan pijakannya dengan menekan dirinya pada tembok besi itu dan mencengkeram dinding itu hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sedangkan Hanji memasang wajah seriusdan berteriak tidak jelas karena mesinnya saat itu seperti berteriak._

_Asap mengepul dan menyelimuti keempat orang itu. Perlahan tapi pasti mereka tak sadarkan diri._

-FLASHBACK END-

"lalu, setelah itu, kami terbangun di kamarmu dalam keadaan dikompres" ujar Hanji serius. Di luar dugaan wajah serius-nya lebih menyeramkan di banding versi anime-nya. Entah jadi takut sendiri.

TING! Jam dinding-mu berbunyi, menandakan bahwa 1 jam telah dilewati dengan makan malam dan bercerita.

"oh iya, _, apakah di sini ada titan? Lalu militer seperti _Scouting Leg— _ah, maaf, lupakan saja" ujar Hanji. Kau pun membalas dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"di sini tidak ada titan" ujarmu enteng. Mereka berempat tersentak ketika mengetahui bahwa dunia masa depan telah jauh dari titan. Antara terharu, senang, semua tercampur jadi satu bagaikan batagor. Oke, jangan promosi.

"semua orang tinggal bersama dengan damai… mungkin…" tambahmu sembari menunduk. Sulit mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa manusia di zaman itu saling menyerang, tanpa pandang bulu. Hanya demi jabatan dan kekuasaan. Layaknya….. seekor binatang liar.

"aku tahu apa yang ingin kau ucapkan, tenang saja" Mikasa angkat suara.

"lalu, sekarang kita melakukan apa? Apa kita terus memakai baju ini?" Tanya Eren kegerahan. Kau agak malu, karena faktor _Global Warming _memang mulai berdampak.

Lalu terbesit suatu di pikiranmu "ah, iya, aku masih menyimpan beberapa baju kakakku"

"kau memiliki kakak?" Tanya Hanji, penasaran.

"iya… tapi ia sudah…" susah mengatakannya, sebenarnya kau memiliki kakak kandung yang tinggal bersamamu _dahulu_. Namun ia meninggal karena sakitnya yang cukup kronis.

"oke, sudah, jangan bikin aura di sini tidak enak," potong Rivaille.

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita ke kamarku?" ajakmu. Seketika juga mereka berempat menangguk.

**ε=**┏ ( -3-)┛

Kau membuka lemari pakaianmu yang cukup— bukan, sangat besar, di pojok kamarmu. Memang sih, apartemenmu saja apartemen untuk menengah ke atas. Entah rasanya bangga atau merasa merepotkan orangtuamu.

"ini dia," ujarmu setelah menemukan dua stel baju, yang satunya kemeja putih dengan celana santai berwarna coklat. Sedangkan yang satunya ukurannya agak lebih besar, kaus hitam dengan gambar— apalah, author bingung. Dengan celana jeans pendek selutut.

Mata chrysolite itu menatap takjub saat menggenggam satu baju itu "ini halus sekali" ucapnya kagum. 'woi, emangnya baju tahun 800 kayak gimana sih?!' dumelmu dalam hati.

"baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu" Rivaille buka suara. "toilet di mana?" tanyanya, dan spontan kau menunjuk pintu coklat yang berada tak jauh dari kalian. Rivaille berjalan cepat menuju pintu itu. "a-aku ikut!" kata Eren latah dan segera mengekori Rivaille.

Tiba-tiba hasrat fujoshi-mu terbangun

Sudah, ditutup dulu, jangan sekarang

Spontan kau menggeleng kepalamu keras-keras. Dan menatap Mikasa yang saat itu matanya memicing pada toilet. Aha, cemburu dia.

Setelah kau menenangkan Mikasa, kau mulai mencarikan baju yang cocok untuknya. Yep, mungkin baju terusan berwarna putih lumayan cocok dengannya— hei, dia tidak melepas syalnya. Sedangkan Hanji malah memakai kaus milik kakakmu. Dasar amoeba.

Kau menghela napas panjang. 'kau pasti bisa mengatasi ini' batinmu.

-15 menit kemudian-

"ini sejuk sekali," ujar Eren terpukau memakai baju yang tadi kau serahkan

"dan nyaman," tambah Mikasa. Kau hanya terkikik geli melihat mereka yang takjub akan perabotan ajaib di rumahmu.

"pembagian posisi tidur" ujarmu setengah berteriak agar mereka semua bisa mendengarkan. "di apartemenku ada dua kamar, satunya kamarku, yang ini. Dan satu-nya lagi di sana," tunjukmu kearah pintu dengan ukiran indah. Di dalamnya hanya ada laci kecil, lemari baju, lampu duduk, dan kasur ukuran _single size_

"aku mungkin lebih baik tidur di sana" ujar Hanji menunjuk diri sendiri. Kau tersenyum. "terima kasih Hanji,"

"siapa yang akan di atas kasur?" kau menatap kasurmu yang berukuran _king-size. _"sebagai tuan rumah, sebaiknya kamu diatas" saran Hanji. "tapi kasur itu terlalu besar untukku" dumelmu. Mikasa menghela napas "aku tidur bersamamu"

Senyummu mengembang "benarkah?! Terima kasih!" dan selanjutnya kelereng coklatmu menatap kearah Eren dan Rivaille "kita tidur di bawah," ujar Rivaille nyerah.

"maaf," katamu sembari menundukkan kepala, surai hitam obsidianmu menutupi wajahmu. Lalu kau menaikkan kembali kepalamu "e-eh, tapi, aku punya selimut dan karpet cadangan, ya?"

"tak apa," ujar Eren tersenyum. Rasanya kau ingin _melting _sekarang juga. Dengan sigap kau mengambil selimut berpola beruang chibi unyu dan karpet empuk (karpet mana ada yang empuk? sudahlah, namanya juga fanfic /woi)

Eren segera merebahkan diri di karpet itu "meskipun karpet, ini nyaman sekali," ujarnya berbinar sembari merapatkan selimut, sedangkan Rivaille tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung tidur, WUUUUU

"selamat tidur" ucapmu

"ya, selamat tidur juga," balas Mikasa dan Eren sembari tersenyum.

'ah, sepertinya tinggal bersama mereka tak terlalu buruk' batinmu, dan kau segera terjun ke alam mimpi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: **saya kembali~ *tebar paku payung* karena kemaren pada minta lanjutin, ya sudah toh, saya lanjutin sekarang, abisnya saya suntuk di rumah, by the way, ini update termasuk cepet ga? /hoi

Ah, bagi yang bertanya kenapa Armin ga ada: SAYA LUPA MASUKKIN DIA ASTAGAAAAA SAYA MINTA MAAF BAGI FANS ARMIN (baca: Armin-centric lovers) KARENA SAYA LUPA MASUKIN DIA MAAF

Mari kita jawab review ( 9'-')9

**Akechii yoshioka: **ini sudah update :3333

**Sachi Ereri: **hohoho~ lihat saja di chapter-chapter berikutnya *kibas-kibas tangan*

**Roya Chan: **enggak dihapus kok :)) danke~~~ ini, silakan nikmati chap ini~

**Enaimer: **ini sudah panjang dikit kok, makasih~ dan Hanji sama Mikasa ditambahin karena mereka lumayan penting buat alur cerita :v '_tiada Hanji, mereka ga akan masuk dunia sini'_

**Saint-Chimaira: **tadinya saya mau bikin mereka di Indonesia, trus saya ganti lagi ke Jerman, ke Jepang, saya bingung pilih yang mana, anggap saja mereka di negeri antah berantah ya :)) /woi/ dan saya kelupaan masukkin Armin… MAAAAAAF *pose memohon* dan lagi, di beberapa chap selanjutnya _mungkin _akan kukabulkan permintaanmu *le berubah menjadi jin sakti*

**Kim Arlein 17: **nanti lihat di chap-chap berikutnya saja~~~ *tertawa iblis*

**0048-MorSaluja: **HAHHAHA LOL EMANG CA(?), yang kemaren gue ceritain di sekolah gue rombak ulang, itu sinetron banget :vvvvv ini udah lanjut, oke? Dan jangan sekali-sekali setel BLCD RivaEren di depan Pak C*c*p :v #okeinisensor

**5862-senbonzakura: **itu udah ada di sini, dan Armin— LAGI-LAGI SAYA MINTA MAAF AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH /caps

**Darkness Maiden: **Tas(?), lo bahaya sumpah :vvvvv lo jadiin mereka budak begitu? GILE LU NDRO!

Mungkin segitu aja ya? Dan saya mau nge-vote, **pair utama-nya Reader akan bersama:**

**Eren**

**Rivaille**

**Hanji (?)**

Oke, abaikan yang ketiga. Terima kasih sudah bela-belain review sampai fav dan follow segala. Kalian luar biasa~~~ *le gaya Ariel Mermaid /salah*

Yang sudah review, akan saya berikan tiket (baca: voucher) untuk kencan bersama Rivaille dan Eren~ tapi bayar sendiri ya~ /samaaja


End file.
